


Remus' Letter

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus confesses how he feels to Sirius in a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Letter

Remus, look down at the parchment, willing the ink to hurry up and dry before he lost his nerve.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You may find it funny that I am writing you this letter and wondering what on earth I could possibly have to tell you, that I couldn't tell you in person. Well, you might not even get this letter yet, because I don't actually know if I'll be sending this to you._  
 _I actually think this is the single hardest thing I've ever had to say, much harder then admitting to the fact that I'm a werewolf and that says something in itself._  
 _I can't believe I'm actually writing this, I'm shaking._  
 _I want, no. I need you to know just in case there is any hope at all...any hope that you love me like I love you._  
 _Yes, you did read it correctly Sirius, I love you and not just as a friend. I am in love with you and I have been for quite some time now._  
 _I love the way you fuss with your hair in the morning until you achieve that perfect look, the way that wonderfully mischievous grin of yours crosses your face when you think of a new prank. I actually go weak at the knees at the way your eyes light up, when you see me for the first time after the holidays have ended.  
_ _I just, love everything about you, and I always will Sirius, I always will._

_Remus. x_

Remus picked up his letter, the ink finally dry, he took a deep breath and threw it into the common room fire.

Some things he decided are much better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
